「Drag me out to sea」
by Acchlys
Summary: Les insultes, les coups, les dépréciations ; tout cela, Todoroki peut le supporter mieux que personne. Il y était habitué, après toutes ces années. Mais il refuse de le voir, il refuse de l'entendre : non, Bakugou n'est pas comme son père, il n'est pas un tyran, il l'aime juste à sa manière. Alors il laisse couler. Il avait laissé couler toute cette haine jusqu'à s'y noyer.


**ATTENTION ! Ce texte traite de sujets sensibles tels que les violences conjugales et les viols. Je vous déconseille de lire si vous avez vécu des événements similaires, je ne voudrais pas raviver des souvenirs douloureux. Pour ceux qui s'en sentent capables : prenez des mouchoirs, ne mangez pas et venez me fâcher d'être si cruelle. Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Il ne sait pas comment c'était arrivé. Cela lui était tombé dessus, d'un coup, et depuis son objectivité légendaire avait disparu. Peut-être s'était-il plongé un peu trop longtemps dans ses iris écarlates, au point de s'y noyer et de ne plus pouvoir en réchapper. Mais c'était ainsi. C'était ainsi que Todoroki Shouto avait commencé à être un peu plus heureux : par sa simple présence, presque tous les jours, à quelques tables de lui. Et il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il lui arrivait. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi son cœur paniquait, pourquoi ses paroles le blessaient, pourquoi son regard le bouleversait.  
Il ne comprenait pas comment il pouvait apprécier ce type. Pourtant, il était détestable, violent, hautain. Il ne cessait de l'insulter, de le rabaisser. Et il était tombé si souvent à cause de lui. Au championnat, lors du rattrapage du permis provisoire, lors des cours ou des sorties. Il était toujours là, à lui rappeler à quel point son côté humain était indésirable pour son géniteur. À lui rappeler son père, sa face brûlée, ce côté qu'il détestait tant.  
Shouto ne sait pas comment il avait fait pour tomber amoureux de Katsuki Bakugou.

Sur le chemin du retour, le cœur serré, il fait des détours pour ne pas arriver trop vite. Le classement des héros était sorti, et sans le vouloir, il était devant lui. De ce fait, il appréhende sa réaction. Sa relation avec le héros est des plus ambiguës. Il en parle souvent à Izuku, qui lui assure qu'il ne méritait pas un type comme lui, que s'il avait besoin sa porte était ouverte, et qu'au besoin il fallait appeler à l'aide.

Pourquoi appeler à l'aide ? Katsuki est un peu insultant, certes. Mais il n'est pas comme son père. Il ne le traitait pas de la sorte. Quand il lui montre de l'affection, c'est comme si rien ne comptait. Juste lui, et ses yeux qui s'adoucissent. Juste lui, et son air endormi adorable. C'était si rare qu'il savoure sa tendresse à chaque fois, comme s'il n'en aurait plus jamais.

À présent, il est devant sa porte. Pourquoi angoisser autant ? Ce n'est que Katsuki. Ce n'est pas son père. Ignorant la boule qui se forme dans son ventre, il pénétre dans son appartement et ôte ses chaussures. Il entend un bruit derrière lui. Katsuki, habillé d'un simple jean et d'un haut rouge, l'attend en croisant les bras.

 **« Tu rentres bien tard.**

 **\- Je faisais juste un petit détour.**

 **\- Pour aller où ? T'as encore vu ce bâtard de Deku ?**

 **\- Non, pas du tout. Juste me dérouiller les jambes. J'ai été au bureau toute la journée à faire de la paperasse, alors j'en avais besoin. »**

Il entend son petit-ami pester, pendant qu'il repart dans le salon. Shouto le suit, surpris qu'il n'ait pas fait de remarque face au récent classement. Impossible qu'il l'ait loupé, cependant. La situation commence à l'effrayer un peu. Il la sent, la tension dans la pièce, la colère qui ponctue ses phrases. Il le sent, au bord de l'explosion. Et il sait qu'il la prendra en pleine face, mais ne pas savoir quand le dérange. Il ne peut pas être sur la défensive toute la soirée.

Katsuki possède cette manie de toujours vouloir savoir où il est, avec qui, quand, comment. Au début, Shouto pensait que c'était une manière de se rassurer, de savoir qu'il allait bien. Or, plus le temps passait, et plus ce contrôle s'était resserré. Il se sentait épié, enchaîné à lui comme un prisonnier.

Mais il l'aime. Alors cela n'avait pas d'importance, pas vrai ?

 **« Dis-moi, est-ce que cela t'amuse ? »**

Bakugou est affalé dans le canapé, pendant qu'il lit le journal, et s'adresse à lui sans même lever les yeux. À ces mots, le jeune homme aux cheveux bicolores stoppe sa préparation de nouilles et l'observe, sans trop comprendre. Parle-t-il du classement ?

 **« De quoi tu parles ?**

 **\- Rah, Shouto… Tu ne comprends vraiment jamais rien.**

 **\- Si tu développais, peut-être le pourrais-je ? »**

L'homme aux cheveux blonds se lève, et le cœur de Shouto accélère un peu la cadence. Il s'approche doucement de lui, mais pourquoi ses doigts tremblent ? Est-ce la colère, la frustration ? Tout va péter, il le sent. Et il en a peur.

 **« Ça t'amuse de me rabaisser tout le temps ?**

 **\- Pardon ? Je crois qu'entre nous deux, tu es celui qui rabaisse l'autre.**

 **\- Ne me coupe pas quand je parle, double face. Ça t'amuse de me voler mon rêve ? »**

Il lui prend le visage entre les doigts, sans douceur, déformant ses joues. Sa respiration commence à dégénérer. Il n'a pas envie de s'engueuler avec lui, ce soir. Il le repousse sans grande conviction, afin de pouvoir s'écarter de lui.

 **« Est-ce ma faute si ta popularité n'est pas aussi importante que ton ego le souhaiterait ?**

 **\- Tss, les gens sont juste cons. Mais toi…. Tu n'étais pas sensé être un obstacle, alors je te le dis. Mets-toi encore en travers de mon chemin, et tu le regretteras.**

 **\- Je ne fais que mon travail. »**

Il entend un rire échouer dans sa gorge, telle l'écume de la mer sur une plage. Il voit dans son regard qu'il aimerait lui faire ravaler mes mots, qu'il aimerait le salir et le faire frôler le monde des regrets éternels. Mais face à ce regard, et malgré cette envie, il ne baisse pas les yeux. Pas ce soir.

 **« Tu vas décrocher cet air hautain de ton visage oui ?**

 **\- Je n'ai pas d'air hautain. Je te le dis, je ne fais que mon boulot, Katsuki. À toi de faire le tien, peut-être différemment. »**

Face à ces mots, le colérique le pousse en arrière, et Shouto dû se tordre pour ne pas tomber. Se taire. Ne pas lever les yeux au ciel. Ne pas faire de vagues. Être tranquille.  
N'était-ce pas le mécanisme de défense qu'il avait établi pour ne pas provoquer les foudres de son propre père ?

 **« Ne me dis pas ce que je dois faire ! »**

Et il le pousse, encore. Cette fois, il tombe sur le sol, se prend le coin de la table basse dans les côtes et un gémissement de douleur s'échappe d'entre ses lèvres. Ne pas chercher à se défendre. Il ne peut pas frapper Katsuki. Il ne veut pas finir par devenir comme son géniteur. Non, il refuse de faire du mal à ceux qu'il aime. Alors il laisse son petit-ami venir sur lui, tirer sur son haut pour le redresser, le poing tendu en avant.

Cette même position qu'ils avaient eue, à la fin du championnat de Yuei, en seconde.

 **« Tu n'es rien, sans moi. Alors vas-y, ose encore me contredire. Tu sais ce qui arrive, quand tu le fais. »**

Ses entrailles se tordent, et son expression de peur s'en va. Il ne ressent plus cette terreur. Il ne fait qu'attendre que la bombe explose, pour enfin être tranquille. Il le sait, qu'il va utiliser tous les prétextes pour exploser. Alors il vaut mieux ne rien dire, ne rien faire. Attendre que ça passe. Son homme lui donne une petite baffe sur la joue, comme pour le réveiller.

 **« Réponds. Tu n'es rien sans moi, n'est-ce-pas ?**

 **\- Oui Katsuki, je ne suis rien sans toi. »**

Une seconde baffe, beaucoup plus forte que la précédente. Sa joue semble le brûler, son cou a craqué sinistrement quand sa tête est partie sur le côté. Katsuki, au-dessus de lui, le regarde d'un air à la fois colérique et attristé.

 **« Tu ne penses même pas ce que tu dis. Je le vois, dans tes yeux, que tu ne m'aimes pas.**

 **\- Si je t'aime, Katsuki. »**

Et il se réfugie dans son cou, et Shouto sent ses dents se resserrer sur sa chair. Il a mal, quand il le marque comme cela. Il sent sa peau se déchirer, laissant place au liquide carmin qu'il a tant vu couler. Il sent aussi les larmes de Bakugou, même si celui-ci ne l'avouera jamais. Il les sent, et il ne comprend pas pourquoi il pleure, pourquoi il faut qu'il réagisse comme cela. Il ne comprend pas Katsuki.

Quand celui-ci se redresse, il le voit. Ses lèvres rouges, ses yeux humides. Il voit sa souffrance, sa détresse, mais ne saisit pas d'où elles viennent. Shouto caresse lentement la peau de sa joue, si douce, si ronde, et il l'embrasse tristement. Il dévore ses lèvres, et Katsuki mord les siennes comme s'il voulait définitivement le faire saigner. Le goût de fer dans sa bouche, il le sent bien trop souvent quand il l'embrasse. Puis, il le repousse sur le sol, saisissant ses poignets pour avoir le contrôle. Encore.

 **« J'ai envie de toi. »**

Alors qu'il continue de l'embrasser, Shouto essaie de s'extraire de son étreinte. Comment lui dire qu'il n'en a pas envie ? Il aimerait se poser sur le canapé, regarder la saison 2 de _Daredevil_ et manger une pizza.

 **« Non, pas ce soir… »**

Et Bakugou se redresse. Il l'observe, et la colère renaît.

 **« Tu vois, tu ne m'aimes pas. Je te dégoûte, c'est ça ?**

 **\- Non ! Mais je voulais juste une soirée tranquille, pas forcément faire ça…**

 **\- Si tu m'aimais, tu aurais envie de moi.**

 **\- Mais je t'aime.**

 **\- Alors la question ne se pose plus. »**

Sur ces mots, il déchire son haut et embrasse son torse avec hâte. Surpris par ses actions, Todoroki ne réagit pas pendant quelques secondes. Pourquoi il fait ça ? Puis, il essaie de le repousser, il essaie de lui répéter qu'il ne veut pas lui faire l'amour, qu'il ne veut pas, mais rien à faire. Cela autorise juste Bakugou à le frapper au visage, le sonnant pendant qu'il ôte son pantalon.

La peur lui tord les entrailles, mais les baisers qu'il dépose sur son sexe déclenche une érection. Il n'est pas excité, pourtant, loin de là. Il est terrifié, il ne veut pas de tout ça, et quelques larmes coulent le long de ses joues. Au-dessus de son pénis, Katsuki lui lance un sourire altier.

 **« Tu vois, que je te fais de l'effet. Si t'en avais pas envie, tu ne banderais pas.**

 **\- Je t'en prie, Bakugou… Je ne veux vraiment pas…**

 **\- Tu mens pour me faire souffrir, c'est ça ? Comme si tu ne le faisais pas déjà assez… Peut-être que tu es plus haut que moi dans le classement, mais c'est moi qui vais t'enculer ce soir. »**

Ainsi, dans un dernier élan d'espoir, Shouto se débat comme un forcené. Il essaie de sortir de son étreinte et de fuir, mais il n'ose pas le pousser trop fort. Il refuse de le violenter, il refuse d'être comme son père. Cependant, Katsuki le prend par les cheveux et cogne sa tête contre le sol une fois, deux fois, trois fois. Sa vision devient trouble, il sent son caleçon descendre le long de ses cuisses, pendant que son petit-ami se déshabille devant lui. Mais il ne le voit pas, il ne voit pas son regard plein de satisfaction face à ce malaise, face à ce refus. Il ne voit pas sa peau, recouverte de quelques perles de transpiration, qui se colle contre la sienne. Il ne voit pas sa main, qui joue avec son sexe sans douceur.

Alors, il active son alter. Katsuki hurle, aussi nu que lui, et s'écarte rapidement de lui. Encore sonné, Shouto essaie de s'écarter en rampant, espérant que cela suffirait à lui faire comprendre. Mais l'espoir, si présent dans sa vie, n'a jamais fait place à ses espérances.

 **« Finalement, t'es aussi pourri que ton vieux père. T'aurais pu me dévisager, tout autant que tu l'es. »**

Il le rattrape, lui hurle dessus. Ses paroles entaillent profondément son cœur, son estime de lui-même. Non, il ne veut pas être comme lui, il ne veut pas le blesser davantage. Il sent sa respiration se couper quand il l'étrangle, et le souffle de son explosion fait pleurer ses yeux. Il ne cesse de dire non, mais plus il le dit, et moins l'autre semble l'entendre. Il l'insulte, jure de le faire souffrir et de le marquer à vie. Car il est à lui, pour toujours, qu'il le veuille ou non. Des vagues de colère et de désespoir se brisent autour de lui, et il se sent comme un naufragé, emporté par cette mer de souffrance, jeté dans ces flots de détresse.

Il le rattrape et s'enfonce en lui, déchirant ses chairs intérieures en riant de satisfaction. Et Shouto pousse un hurlement d'agonie. Il a mal, il veut qu'il arrête. Il ne veut pas faire ça. Il le sent en lui, et il a envie de vomir. Pourtant, il l'aime, il devrait apprécier. Même s'il l'insulte, même s'il le rabaisse. Chaque mouvement de son sexe à l'intérieur de lui provoque une salve de petit cris de douleur, alors que les larmes dévalent de ses joues. Et l'autre gémit, rougit, accélère, apprécie qu'il soit aussi serré. Il l'insulte toujours, mais d'une voix pleine de luxure.  
Shouto lâche prise. Il abandonne, fixe le plafond au-dessus d'eux. Il attend que cela passe, en pleurant, en serrant les dents. Il essaie d'ignorer la douleur qu'il ressent au niveau de ses côtes, de son anus, de sa gorge, de son visage. Il essaie d'ignorer les râles de plaisir que Katsuki lâche. Il essaie d'ignorer tout, et prie pour que le temps passe plus vite. Il n'est plus qu'une poupée désarticulée, bougeant face aux coups de reins de Bakugou.

À ce moment-là, Shouto veut mourir.

Finalement, il est comme son père.

Il sent son sperme se déverser en lui, alors qu'il se retire sans douceur. Il s'affale sur lui, haletant, alors qu'avoir son corps contre lui le dégoûte. Il ne voulait pas. Et pourtant, il l'a fait. Jamais Katsuki n'avait violé Shouto jusque-là. Lorsqu'il lui disait qu'il ne voulait pas, il le faisait culpabiliser, essayait de le convaincre. Mais il ne le forçait jamais comme cela.

Il savait qu'il n'aurait pas dû rentrer à la maison.

Son bourreau se relève, alors que quelque chose en lui venait de se briser.

 **« Je vais à la douche. »**

Et il le laisse là, nu dans le salon, par terre. Il sent son sperme couler le long de ses cuisses, et cette impression lui provoque un long frisson. Il se recroqueville sur lui-même, et pleure entre ses genoux, le cœur serré, et son corps si douloureux, si douloureux. Il n'en peut plus. Il avait fui l'enfer de son père, en espérant vivre un bonheur nouveau avec son amour d'adolescent. Il avait tenté d'ignorer les signes. Les insultes, les crachats, les abus. Il avait tenté de rationnaliser tout cela, de se dire que son travail le stressait, qu'il l'aimait trop, qu'il ne savait pas comment réagir autrement, que c'était son caractère et qu'il ne pouvait changer. Puis il avait fermé les yeux face aux coups, aux morsures. Il se disait que c'était une manière de décompresser, qu'il était son échappatoire.  
Comment a-t-il pu se mentir comme cela pendant tant d'années ? Comment a-t-il pu se laisser embobiner comme sa mère le fut avant lui ?

Il se lève, et aperçoit un filet de sang se mélanger au liquide décorant ses cuisses. S'il restait ici, il deviendrait fou comme sa mère. Oui, Katsuki était tout aussi mauvais que son géniteur. Pourquoi attirait-il les personnes comme cela ? N'y avait-il que ça dans le monde, dans son monde ? Des violeurs, des violents, des êtres remplis de colère, de haine et de sadisme ? Profitant qu'il soit occupé, il enfile ses affaires d'une traite, prend un sac contenant ses papiers et quelques affaires, et part en boitant. Il a mal, si mal. Il se sent souillé, sali. Son cœur, il l'a laissé là, par terre, baigné par son sang et le sperme. Et il cherche le chemin pour aller chez Midoriya. Il tressaille quand il croise d'autres hommes dans la rue, se retourne tous les dix mètres. Il a peur, si peur, qu'il semble le voir partout, qu'il semble l'attendre partout.

Les rues paraissent si grandes, si longues. Sa marche est interminable. La douleur est insupportable. Il a envie de tomber et de ne plus se relever. Mais s'il fait cela, il va le rattraper, il va le tuer pour s'assurer qu'il soit toujours à lui. À présent, Shouto se rend compte. Plus jamais il ne pourra marcher sans se retourner pour voir s'il le suit. Plus jamais il ne pourra dormir la fenêtre ouverte, de peur qu'il ne se faufile à l'intérieur de sa chambre. Plus jamais il ne pourra vivre sans avoir peur de lui, et de ce qu'il va lui arriver s'il le recroise.

Avait-il dit la phrase qu'il ne fallait pas ? Avait-il soutenu son regard trop longtemps ? Était-ce sa faute ? S'il avait fui plus tôt, cela ne serait pas arrivé… S'il avait fermé sa bouche, peut-être aurait-il lubrifié… Et s'il n'était pas parti, il aurait probablement fini par le tuer. À cette pensée, Shouto tressaille. Il est terrifié, ne veut plus jamais le croiser. Il aimerait qu'il disparaisse de sa vie, même s'il l'aime. À présent, sa meilleure arme contre lui est sa raison. Il ne doit plus y retourner. Même s'il lui fait miroiter monts et merveilles, même s'il semble avoir changé. Il ne doit plus y aller, sous peine de mourir.

De ce fait, quand il aperçoit le sourire de Midoriya, les larmes de Shouto commencent à couler toutes seules, et les bras de son ami semblent être suffisants pour calmer la myriade d'émotions qui l'envahit, pour le protéger du monde abject qu'il vient de fuir.

* * *

 **Bon. Voilà. J'aime bien ce couple, mais il m'a permis ici de mettre en lumière de banales violences au sein d'un couple. J'ai hésité à aller jusqu'au meurtre (une femme sur trois meurt sous les coups de son mari, c'est pour dire à quel point c'est commun), mais ce n'était pas le sujet que je voulais aborder. Il me semblait important d'aborder cela dans mes écrits, chose faite. Je vous souhaite une bonne soirée, et espère pouvoir parler avec vous de tout ça en MP (après une petite review des familles qui fait plaisir) !**


End file.
